


all pealing thunder

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT NSFW [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, a truly ABSURD amount of dirty talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25379608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: Most people who know him don’t think Virgil likes to talk that much.Those people are very,verywrong.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Background LAMP
Series: LAOFT NSFW [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454113
Comments: 14
Kudos: 264





	all pealing thunder

**Author's Note:**

> first in a three part series who’s wip title was “LMP is super gay for Virgil’s voice.” takes place a couple months after and _lord don’t let me break this._
> 
> The title is from The Lightning Strike by Snow Patrol
> 
> thank you to @trivia-goddess for beta-reading, especially since this one is Wordy akjdkla

Virgil was gamely trying to hide his clinginess, but Roman felt for him enough that he didn’t say anything. With Logan at college, Virgil was twitchier with Patton and Roman, like he had a quota of fretting he had to meet and only two boyfriends instead of three to spend it on.

Throw in Patton being too sick to attend the revel, instead being cheerfully fussed over by his mother, and, well- Roman had yet to leave Virgil’s lap this evening.

There were far worse accommodations Roman could be asked to make – this one wasn’t exactly a hardship.

Virgil’s fingers twisted idly in the hem of Roman’s shirt, the occasional brush of cool fingertips making Roman shiver nicely. Tilting his head back, Roman gave Virgil his best imperious “kiss me” expression, and Virgil chuckled, bringing his hand up to cup Roman’s jaw and press their lips together.

Virgil pulled him into a soft, lazy kiss, like a balm against Roman’s skin. Sucking Roman’s lip between his own sent another of those lovely shivers up Roman’s spine and pulled a soft, barely audible gasp from his mouth.

Well, it would have been barely audible for a human, anyway.

Virgil’s hand moved to Roman’s hair, tugging, a low, dark noise rumbling right up against Roman’s lips.  
“Feel good?” he purred, and Roman squirmed.

“Not _fair,_ ” he muttered.

“What’s not fair?” teased Virgil.

“You pulling out the bass,” said Roman, barely not whining, “You’re gonna get me all worked up,”

What Roman had been expecting was maybe a cocky smile and a parting peck, or a joke.

But Virgil- Virgil was looking _thoughtful_ , and if he didn’t already have 100% of Roman’s attention before, he _certainly_ did now.

Virgil started carding his fingers idly through Roman’s hair – a cheap shot, but Roman wasn’t complaining _at all –_ clearly thinking something over very carefully.

“… V?” said Roman, quiet.

Virgil let his hand slip down to cradle Roman’s jaw again, smiling.

“I have an idea,” he said lightly.

“Yeah?” said Roman, strangled.

“Can you tell me your colors?”

Roman was starting to shake a little, breathless and trembling with anticipation. They didn’t have sex at revels, it was a _thing_ – Virgil and Logan hated the idea of other people seeing something that should just be theirs, the four of them, so Roman had no idea what Virgil could have in mind that would involve _safe words._

“Colors, beloved,” said Virgil, firmer.

“G-green for keep going, yellow for slow down, red for stop,” said Roman, clenching his fist in the chest of Virgil’s hoodie.

“Good boy,” said Virgil, “Always so good for me. And you’ll be good and use them if you need to, won’t you?”

Nodding rapidly, Roman accepted the kiss Virgil offered that was barely a peck and yet still sent a lick of cold fire through Roman’s stomach. Virgil lifted Roman up and over until Roman was outright cradled against him, his head tucked into Virgil’s neck, held securely.

Roman already felt a little floaty, humming happily and nuzzling Virgil’s skin.

“Would you like to know,” said Virgil softly, “What I’m going to do to you when we finally get away from this nonsense?”

Roman made a strangled noise.

“Color?”

“ _Unbelievably_ green,” groaned Roman, hiding his face in Virgil’s chest.

“Good,” said Virgil, dragging his fingers down Roman’s side, “Because I’ve been thinking about it for hours. Since the minute we got here, in fact, because you-”

Turning his head, Virgil grazed his teeth against Roman’s ear.

“-showed up in green,”

“You like when I wear green,” breathed Roman.

“I like tearing you out of green, that’s for sure,” said Virgil, grinning wickedly, “I like seeing you dress up, knowing it’s for me and then stripping you down until I can touch every inch of you afterward,”

“So, after,” he continued, still running his hands up and down Roman’s side and stomach, a barely-there touch that still made Roman want to beg already.

“I’m gonna take you back to the hill,” he said, lips right against Roman’s ear, “You’re gonna be tired, you always are. But that’s okay,”

He kissed Roman’s forehead.

“You won’t have to do any work at all,” he purred, “All you have to do is be good and let me take care of you. And you know how much I like to take my time - I’d love to open you up nice and slow for me, would you like that, beloved?”

“ _Yes,_ ” gasped Roman, “Oh, yes please, I’d love that, I love your fingers so much,”

Virgil let out a low chuckle that was half growl, grinning against Roman’s ear.

“Oh,” he said teasingly, “Roman, who said anything about fingers?”

A sharp nip to Roman’s earlobe punctuated the question.

“No,” he said, “I’m gonna use my _mouth,”_

Roman couldn’t have kept himself from moaning anymore than he could have sprouted wings and flown away.

“Love the way your hips jump when I bite the skin,” Virgil continued, impossibly even lower, “The way you keen when I fuck you with my tongue, how you beg me to just get on with it even though we both know you love when I tease you,”

Virgil was still trailing those feather-soft touches across Roman’s sides and stomach, all of them over his clothes, but Roman- Roman felt like a torch caught _fire_. His pants were beginning to feel uncomfortably tight, and he’d started rocking his hips without even noticing.

“Look at you,” said Virgil, “So desperate already, so beautiful,”

He kissed Roman’s jaw, barely a brush of lips, and Roman’s back arched as his voice came out on a strangled whine.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” repeated Virgil.

There was the briefest pause, and Virgil readjusted Roman again, so his face was entirely hidden from the revel behind him and Virgil’s mouth rested against his ear.

“People are looking,” he said lightly, “Color?”

“Green,” said Roman instantly, “I- you?”

Virgil’s smile felt soft against Roman skin even as he could actually see it.

“Green. They can look at you like this,” he said, “See how good I make you feel, how breathtaking you are for me,”

The hand in Roman’s hair tightened, and Virgil’s voice turned dark as _pitch._

“They can be as jealous as they want,” he growled, “None of them get to see you the way I do, see your beautiful face when you come or how gorgeous you look bouncing on my cock,”

“ _Babe,” w_ hined Roman, gripping the fabric of Virgil’s shirt so hard he was wondering if he wasn’t going to tear it.

“They can’t touch you,” Virgil continued, hand slipping under Roman’s shirt, “None of them, I won’t let them. You’re our Roman, our knight, you’re _mine,”_

Roman _keened,_ hips bucking, and then he pressed down on Virgil’s hands to still them.

“I- Yellow,” he said, strangled.

Virgil lightened up immediately, tilting Roman’s head up to look at him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” said Roman, smiling wryly, “It’s just…”

Squirming, he looked away, embarrassed.

“… Don’t laugh,”

Virgil frowned.

“What?” he said, confused.

“Babe, I-”

Roman cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I’m really- I’m really, embarrassingly close right now,” he breathed, “I think I, um, might actually come if we don’t cool it,”

Virgil stared for several seconds, blank-faced.

“You think…” he said, voice inscrutable, “That you might get off, just from this?”

“I said don’t laugh,” whined Roman, swatting his chest.

Virgil caught the hand, tugging at the locks of Roman’s hair still in his fingers, leaning so close the pitch-and-electric-purple of his eyes was nearly all Roman could see.

“I promise you,” said Virgil, looking like he wanted to devour Roman whole, “I am _not_ laughing,”

Lifting Roman’s hand to his mouth, he pressed his lips to Roman’s fingers one by one, still watching him with that unwavering intensity. Roman could feel his heartbeat in every inch of his skin, hyperaware of every cell in his body.

Licking his lips, Virgil pressed one more gentle kiss to Roman’s knuckles before he spoke.

“Do you want to come, or do you want to stop?”

Roman hesitated.

“No wrong answer,”

“… You don’t-”

Roman furrowed his brow, confused.

“But, you don’t want us to-”

Virgil smiled, wicked and yet still gentle.

“The revel will survive if I take my love away to take care of him for a few minutes. Or it better, anyway,” he scoffed, “If they know what’s good for them,”

Roman bit his lip.

“Is that- Is that safe? I mean, I couldn’t ask you-”  
“You can ask me for anything,” said Virgil, “I’ll always take care of you,”

Roman’s admittedly flimsy resolve snapped entirely.

“I wanna come for you,” he blurted, relishing the way Virgil’s expression tipped even further into dark, burning want, “I do, please, please take me somewhere-”

Virgil stood, lifting Roman with him effortlessly, and Roman tipped right back into the warmth he’d been half-pulled out of, squirming in Virgil’s grip, desperate to get friction against his aching cock.

Virgil carried him… not that far, actually, and Roman considered asking about it as Virgil set him on his feet and crowded him up against a tree.

And then the air around them darkened, thickened almost like a tent or a cocoon of shadow over them.

“There,” murmured Virgil, “It’s just us now, beloved…”

That was all the warning Roman got before Virgil licked a stripe up the column of Roman’s throat, squeezing his hips, and Roman nearly wailed with the need to have Virgil touch him properly.

“You were so good for me, telling what you needed,” said Virgil, sucking more kisses into Roman’s neck around the words, “Been so good for me all night, I think you should get a reward. Do you want that, beloved?”

“ _Please_ ,” whined Roman, “Yes, yes please,”

“Do you want me to suck you off? Or eat you out the way I said I would?”

Squirming, Roman swallowed once to steel his nerves, looking up through his lashes.

“I want you to- to keep talking,” he breathed, “And- touch me, and kiss me, please touch me babe, I want you so _bad,”_

Virgil caught his mouth in a bruising kiss, popping the button on Roman’s jeans and freeing his cock – Roman groaned in relief as Virgil spread the generous beads of precum down the shaft in firm strokes.

“Yes, yes, _ah,”_

“Such a good boy,” Virgil purred into the shell of Roman’s ear, “Perfect, you did so well, asking for what you wanted, letting me take care of you,”

Virgil’s breath against Roman’s feverish, oversensitive skin was like a balm and a torture all at once, sending Roman’s whole body rippling with shivers.

“And now we’re alone,” said Virgil, nipping Roman’s ear, “And I get to make you come apart, get to watch you come so pretty just for me-”

“ _Yes,_ ” gasped Roman, “Yes, for you, please, wanna come for you, I’m so _close-”_

“That’s it,” growled Virgil, “Be good for me, let me see you, I _love_ the way you look like this, Roman, come on, come for me, beloved,”

Roman’s orgasm hit him like he’d been clotheslined, his knees giving out from under him as he nearly wailed. Easily catching him, Virgil looped his free arm around Roman’s hips and propped him up against Virgil’s own chest, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Beautiful,” whispered Virgil, softer and gentler and yet still so intense, “So beautiful Roman, my lovely knight, so wonderful,”

Cradling his face, Virgil kissed him lazy and slow, coaxing Roman back down from the high with teasing, languid licks and gentle nibbles.

“How do you feel?” he murmured into Roman’s mouth.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Roman mumbled back, “Thank you for catching me, even though it’s totally your fault for giving me orgasms that make me collapse,”

“Which you love,” said Virgil, “And therefore I refused to apologize for on principle,”

When Virgil was satisfied that Roman could stand on his own, he shifted his attention to cleaning them both up. First fixing Roman’s collar and shirt while Roman tucked himself back into his pants, he then stepped back to take stock of them both.

Lifting his hand, Virgil licked what Roman realized was the remnants of _Roman’s cum_ off of his thumb and Roman made an utterly inarticulate noise in response.

Virgil’s wicked grin came back in full force.

He did it again, slower, and Roman groaned, jamming his head back into the tree.

“I’m going to die. You’re going to kill me with mind-blowing sex,”

“Want a taste?” teased Virgil, waiting for Roman’s response and grinning at the sheepish nod he got.

Licking into Roman’s mouth, Virgil’s own electric taste mixed with Roman’s salt-and-smoke in a way that was not necessarily _bad_ but certainly strange.

Virgil bit down softly on Roman’s bottom lip and Roman outright whimpered.

“Do you think you can go again?” breathed Virgil, eyes glittering as he pulled back.

Roman laughed fondly.

“I- no, babe, I don’t think I can,” he said, “Not for a while, anyway,”

Virgil’s expression could be called a pout, on someone who wasn’t six-foot-fuck-off and made of terror, and Roman was definitely going with pout inside his own head.

“I could suck you off, though,” said Roman, “Or use my hand, if you want. Suck on your fingers,”

Virgil looked considering, and Roman was spent enough that he knew he couldn’t go again and turned on enough that he really wished he could.

“No,” said Virgil eventually, “I’ll wait,”

“Wait?”

Smirking, Virgil pulled him in close again, running a finger down the line of Roman’s jaw.

“I did tell you we have plans after the revel, didn’t I?”

Roman flushed.

“Is that a long enough break for you, beloved?”

Nodding rapidly, Roman giggled as Virgil grinned down at him.

“Good,” he purred, “You’re going to need it. I wanna savor it next time,”

“ _Babe,”_ whimpered Roman.

Virgil grinned so wide every one of his too-sharp teeth _shone,_ making Roman spine ripple with anticipation.

“It’s only a few more hours,” he said mischievously, “I wonder how I’m going to entertain myself,”

“You’re a bastard,” said Roman, though it came out sounding something more like “fuck yes, please, absolutely.”

Laughing, Virgil swooped Roman up into his arms, carrying him into the light and towards what was definitely going to be a very _interesting_ evening.

**Author's Note:**

> my smut blog is [@tulipanthousa](tulipanthousa.tumblr.com) and if you wanna talk laoft smut i am literally never not down


End file.
